


Marvelous land of Marvel

by passionario



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), X-Men (Movies), Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свалка драбблов по Марвелу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тедди/Билли; дефективное бессмертие

\- Твой голос подобен голосу Чёрного Грома, - говорит Стефан Стрендж. - Твои слова могут разрушить вселенную, но и воссоздать её.  
\- Я могу, - Билли ёжится на пронизывающем ветру, - пожелать прожить срок обычного человека. Я могу избавиться от своего бессмертия - но я даже не уверен, что оно у меня есть. Я не знаю, октуда моя сила, от мутации, Хтона или воображения Ванды. Я не знаю, настоящий ли мир вокруг меня. Я не уверен ни в чём, доктор. Может быть, вы - лишь моё воображение, подсознание, что стремиться успокоить меня? Я не знаю.  
Стрендж кладёт ему руку на плечо и сжимает.  
\- Я тоже не знаю, Билли.  
Алый плащ хлопает за спиной Стренджа, словно крылья гигантской птицы. Золотая нить по краю искрится на солнце, и Билли щурится. Пространство вокруг него идёт трещинами, как разбитое зеркало - осколки осыпыются, обнажая черноту.  
Билли накидывает на голову капюшон и идёт сквозь пустоту. Здесь нет звуков. Нет ничего, кроме его воображения. А может, это ему тоже кажется. Билли запутался в своих мыслях, погрузился в сны, и никак не может найти дорогу назад.  
Ванда сказала - никаких больше мутантов.  
Билли зарывает глаза.  
Больше ничего не осталось.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Деймон Хеллштром; сказочное ау

Деймон висел высоко в скалах, прикованный цепями к холодному камню. Кожу его опаляло солнце, и метели заслоняли ему взор. Деймон не чувствовал погоды, растворённый в природе, слитый с камнем и отпустивший небу свою душу.

Магнус, вырывая из гор руду, чтобы заковать Деймона в цепи, жалел, что уродует скалы. Он говорил: ты не достоин висеть здесь, сын павшего бога, укравший с небес огонь, чтобы согреться. Магнус, презиравший низших существ, всех, кто спустился из Поднебесных Дворцов, хотел убить Деймона за его грех, но Судьба переменчива.   
Магнус презирал не только павших, но и тех, кто смешал свою кровь с людской, богов, поселившихся на земле. Он своей собственной рукой был готов убивать несогласных, но боги милостивы и прощают.   
И Магнус карал преступивших закон. 

Многие добирались к нему. Чернокрылая дочь повелителя мёртвых предлагала ему силу, предлагала защиту. Укради огонь вновь, сказала ему она, и мы поднимемся из недр земли обратно к Дворцам. Деймон рассмеялся, и смеху его вторили далёкие раскаты грома северных божеств.   
Тайными тропами ледяных великанов приходил зеленоглазый вор, он пел сладко, так сладко, что Деймон вспомнил вкус нектара, что испил на небесах. Чёрные маги и светлые приходили к нему, волшебный народец добирался по радуге - и все хотели огонь богов.   
Огонь богов, что дарует великую силу.

Шли годы, оборачиваясь веками, но металл, державший Деймона, не ржавел, а сам Деймон не переставал улыбаться, зная, что Магнус следит за ним, следит и беснуется в несмертии Деймона. 

Одного не знали даже Поднебесные боги - их огонь всё ещё был у Деймона. Обернувшийся его сердцем, превративший Деймона в полубога. В этом огне сгорели скрепы, что привязывали Деймона к миру мёртвых, и теперь душа его была навеки свободна.  
Богам не ведомо время. Деймон ждал, ведь ему обещали - однажды придёт герой и своим прикосновением обратит оковы в прах.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тедди/Билли, Кейт

Тедди честно пытался быть обычным подростком, но у него не выходило. Томми сбежал - этому никто не удивился, но Кейт, кажется, задело. Впрочем, они не то, чтобы часто общались с Кейт. Иногда она звонила - чаще, правда, скидывала сообщения. Рассказывала про Клинта - святая женщина, она называла Хоукая, первого Хоукая Клинтом, - про пиццу, про собаку, про злачные места.   
Иногда Кейт звала их посидеть. Билли никогда не шёл, он замкнулся в своём мире, воздвиг стены. Его снова стали донимать в школе, и у Тедди опускались руки.   
Он приходил к Кейт, смотрел в её глаза - она была счастлива, она пыталась быть счастливой за двоих, за троих - за них всех, если будет нужно. Кейт была настоящим лидером.   
\- Как он? - спрашивала она Тедди.   
\- Готовится к экзаменам. Учится. Я не знаю.   
Билли был где-то далеко, смотрел затравленно и испуганно. Тедди смотрел на него, и ему было тошно. Хотелось кричать, и иногда он кричал.   
Он улетал прочь из города, в поля, в леса - туда, где никого не будет, переставал себя контролировать. Он чувствовал, как ломаются все кости в его теле, не плавно изменяются, подчиняясь желаниям, а правда ломаются, превращая его в какое-то иное существо. Разум ускользал от Тедди в такие моменты. Он превращался в зверей, бегал волком по лесам и выл на луну. Когда кости ломались - это было чертовски больно, и он отдавал контроль зверю. Он обращался орлом и взмывал к облакам, дремал кроликом в норах и ужом сворачивался в траве подле рек.   
Он даже обернулся гризли и разодрал в таком виде кого-то; когда Тедди обернулся обратно, его руки были в крови.   
Только в Халклинга он не оборачивался; когда ему были нужны крылья, Тедди становился птицей, придумывал иные образы - вспоминал легенды о летающих людях и покидал Нью-Йорк.   
\- Это не может больше продолжаться, - сказала ему Кейт в очередную встречу. Она сжала его руку и отвела со лба Тедди отросшую чёлку. Тедди не был уверен в том, что он выглядит правильно; понятие правильное размылось, как со временем теряют чёткость детские воспоминания. - У тебя больные глаза.   
\- Всё хорошо.   
\- Ничего не хорошо. Всё плохо, Тедди, посмотри, что с нами стало. Да, Кэсси умерла - но мы не первые, кто теряет товарища. Мне тоже тяжело, но когда я смотрю на вас, то мне кажется, что я зря борюсь за нас всех. Я обычный человек, Тедди.   
\- И ты сильнее нас всех.   
Они долго стояли обнявшись, а потом за Кейт приехад Клинт, и они умчались в очередное сомнительное место.  
С высоты птичьего полёта Нью-Йорк был прекрасен. Тедди парил над Манхэттеном, и под ним горели миллионы огней. Тедди не знал - да и не хотел знать, если подумать, какое из его лиц является настоящим: зелёное или белокожее. Тедди знал, что у скруллов не бывает крыльев. Но у него они были.   
Тедди не был скруллом. Он не был крии. Он был обычным подростком, и он собирался надрать своему парню уши за то, что тот вёл себя, как мудак слишком долго.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эрик/Чарльз
> 
> [0:01:09] джальд: давай пройдёмся ещё по психологическим терминам  
> [0:01:31] джальд: например сексуальная абстиненция  
> [0:01:52] джальд: состояние человека (ну, не только, но), лишённого возможности вести половую жизнь
> 
> [0:27:45] саша: кажется, у меня сейчас выйдет сенсорная депривация вместо сексуальной абстиненции

Эрик умел ждать. Себастьян Шоу хорошо научил его этому — и многому другому. Выжидать шанс, искать возможности.   
Когда Эрик попал в пластиковую клетку, то ему показалось, что он лишился всех пяти чувств разом. Ему хотелось кричать, но он открывал рот, не слыша звуков собственного голоса. Сам себе Эрик казался глупой пучеглазой рыбкой в аквариуме: они точно так же открывают рот, находясь в невесомости воды.   
Невесомостью Эрика оказался белый цвет. Он не испытывал к нему никаких чувств, белый отлично подходил: он был никаким, стирал остатки мира вокруг.   
Эрик лежал на кровати в своей камере, пытаясь сосредоточиться на запахах — но их не было, вычищенный аппаратурой воздух был словно искусственный. Никакой. У этого воздуха не было индивидуальности; на море воздух пахнет солью, травой и смехом. В горах — лесом, землёй и ощущением полёта.   
Здесь не было ничего.   
Осязание пострадало больше всего. Эрик плохо чувствовал своё тело, заставлять себя двигаться было тяжело, словно оно было налито свинцом — какая ирония. Не имея металла, он придумал его внутри своего тела.   
Он почти не вставал с постели. Течение времени остановилось, поглощённое выбеленными стенами, подносами с едой, запечатанными в плёнку, постельным бельём, которое тоже не имело никакого запаха. Раз в месяц к нему приходил конвой, заковывал в пластик и выводил за пределы камеры: издевательское подобие комфортных условий, они убирали его клетку.   
Зрение было лишним в мире, полном белизны.   
Слух был бесполезен в этом одуряющем безмолвии.   
Эрик вставал с постели, чтобы поесть, принять душ или в туалет. Он знал, что за ним постоянно следят, но не чувствовал ничего: это были физиологические потребности. Стеснение он потерял ещё у Шоу — там за ним действительно следили всё время, избивали и мешали с грязью. Но несмотря на это, концлагерь казался более человечным — там были эмоции, которые Эрик мог понять. Здесь не было ничего, только пустота.   
Однажды, когда его вывели, охранники принялись шутить про импотенцию. Эрик слушал их с равнодушным презрением: люди недалеко ушли от животных, считая потакание низменным желаниям необходимым условием бытия. Он по-прежнему испытывал желания подобного рода, но мог обходиться и без этого.   
В конце концов, чистую одежду и постельное бельё ему сбрасывали реже, чем Эрику хотелось бы.   
Он был готов провести так всю жизнь. Эрик не смирился — времени больше не существовало, и о том, что прошёл ещё один год он узнавал лишь потому, что ему сообщали охранники.   
А потом в его жизнь снова вломился Чарльз с изяществом носорога на балетной сцене.   
Мир упал на Эрика, оглушительный, полный жизни.  
Полный металла.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эрик/Чарльз; языковой барьер

То, что они говорили на одном языке, ничего не значило, ведь они жили в разных мирах. Чарльзу казалось, что он сидит в ледяном замке, подобный Каю, пытаясь собрать слово "надежда".   
Они говорили на одном языке, но не понимали друг друга.   
Чарльз привык, что понимает людей, что ему достаточно посмотреть на них, чтобы прочесть, но книга Эрика была иной. Эрик не был книгой, он был теми буквами, из которых Чарльз, свернувшись на холодном полу, выкладывал буквы раз за разом, понимая, что не понимает их значения. Он не верил в бога, в богов - но, может, если он обратиться к тем, что покровительствовали миру Эрика, они его услышат? Может, его услышит Эрик? 

Ледяной пол лишал ощущения собственного тела, от ног холод поднимался выше, достигал сердца. Лёд много раз подступал к нему, но горячая кровь из открытой раны не давала ему сковать сердце Чарльза, остановить его и заморозить во времени.   
Собственная боль придавала ему сил жить дальше.   
Каждое утро Чарльз просыпался.   
Он верил. 

Где-то далеко был Эрик. Настоящим Каем в этой истории был он, если подумать.   
Однажды Чарльз соберёт слово "надежда".  
Ледяной замок растает, и осколок зеркала упадёт в руки Чарльза.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эрик/Чарльз; правда (пропущенная сцена в Париже :D)

\- Ты похож на глупого оленя, когда так смотришь, - сказал Эрик, застёгивая пуговицы на рубашке.  
\- Ты стоишь ко мне спиной.  
\- Ты всегда похож на глупого оленя. Как в той сказке - злой охотник убил его маму, и оленёнок расстроился.   
В Париже было раннее утро, и солнечный свет заливал комнату, высчечивал танцующие пылинки и золотил вышивку на диванных подушках.   
Чарльз смотрел, как двигаются плечи Эрика, когда тот переходил от одной пуговицы к другой. Эрик стоял лицом к окну, и Чарльз смотрел, как мягко завиваются у него на шее волосы; сейчас они были длиннее, чем десять лет назад.   
Кто бы говорил, ха.   
\- Ты правда не можешь? - тихо спросил Эрик. Его голос был неправильным, словно нарушенная запись на пластинке.   
Свечи. Мамин голос. Выцветшие чужие воспоминания затопили Чарльза, и он сжал виски руками. Он не хотел ничего чужого в своей голове.   
Он не хотел и себя в своей голове, но тут уже выбирать не приходилось.  
\- Не могу.   
\- Не хочешь, - теперь Эрик был зол, это Чарльз научился понимать отлично.   
Эрик повернулся, собранный и аккуратно выбритый, и Чарльз вдруг почувствовал жалко. Когда Эрика не было рядом, он просто тихо жалел себя и написался в особняке, но в Эрике было что-то такое, что заставляло вновь двигаться вперёд.   
Сила магнетизма, она завела остановившиеся часы Чарльза.   
Солнечный луч мазнул Эрика по макушке, сделав его волосы на мгновение медными. Пряди на лбу лежали такими же мягкими завитками, как и на шее. Чарльзу вдруг захотелось их потрогать, поправить - часть из них сбилась из идеальной аккуратной причёски, это нарушало гармонию.   
\- Чарльз? - позвал Эрик.   
\- Задумался, прости.   
Боль появилась внезапно: поднялась внутри волной и обрушилась на Чарльза, накрыла его с головой. Ох, чёрт, они забыли ампулы в Вестчестере.   
Чарльз не успел упасть - Эрик держал его, не силой, сам.   
Эрик не любил прикасаться к людям лишний раз.   
Вместе они опустились на пол; Чарльз дышал тяжело, пытаясь расслабиться - боль отступала, следующий приступ будет часов через десять. Он надеялся, что им хватит десяти часов остановить Рейвен.  
\- Прости, - прошептал Эрик.  
\- Это пройдёт через несколько минут.   
Эрик ссутулился, упёрся лбом Чарльзу в плечо. Волосы на его макушки всё ещё казались медными, но с такого расстояния Чарльз видел серебрянные нити.   
Он врал; это не пройдёт никогда.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эрик/Чарльз; гештальт

Они играют в шахматы на желание, только вот ни Чарльз, ни Эрик сразу это самое желание придумать не могут.   
\- Пускай останется на потом, - предлагает Чарльз, собирая фигурки в коробку.   
\- Если будет это потом, - ворчит Эрик.   
Он выигрывает. 

Холодным утром апреля 1974 Чарльз получает письмо. Оно на немецком, короткое, без подписи и обратного адреса.   
Адрес не нужен, Чарльз видит отпечаток личности на бумаги. Он видит, как Эрик вдавливает ручку, как так ломается: ровные буквы в последнем слове дописаны чернилами иного цвета.   
Эрик сделал свой ход.   
Чарльз улыбается. Это всё очень неправильно. 

Это начинается в мае семьдесят четвёртого. Эрик забирает его до рассвета из особняка и увозит.   
С Эриком Чарльзу не нужна коляска; тонкие листы металла, ласково обвивающие его ноги, ходят за Чарльза.   
Эрик везёт его в домик у озера, из тех, что сдают семьям на отпуск. Тут много домиков вокруг, но они пока что в основном пустуют, сезон ещё не начался.  
\- Мы сыграем ещё раз, - говорит Эрик, доставая коробку с шахматами.   
\- На желание, - кивает Чарльз.  
У Эрика нет шлема. Эрик снова побеждает.

Ночью случается звездопад, и они сидят на веранде, смотря на небо. На ногах Чарльза - тёплый плед, а рядом горячий Эрик. Эрик уносит его в дом, когда падает последняя звезда.   
Они лежат рядом в темноте, на широкой кровати, держась за руки. Руки Эрика похожи на нагретый солнцем мрамор.   
Два дня, думает Чарльз.   
\- Нельзя тратить их впустую, - отвечает Эрик.   
Они засыпают рядом и просыпаются тоже рядом: Эрик лежит на боку, свернувшись рядом с Чарльзом, как заботливая мама-львица. Его брови нахмурены даже во сне, и Чарльз проводит пальцам по морщинкам на лбу, а потом целует в закрытые веки.   
Ресницы смешно щекочут ему губы. 

Второе желание Эрика закрепляет предыдущее; это обман, побег от реальности. Это мир тишины, в котором есть только они вдвоём.   
Мир, где Эрику не нужно никого спасать.   
Мир, где Чарльзу не надо его контролировать.   
Миры, которые они придумали себе сами, остаются за границей дома у озера, остаются там, где Чарльз садится в машину с Эриком и уезжает из этой реальности. 

Они никуда не торопятся. Им некуда торопиться, ведь это мир, где есть лишь они. Здесь им никто не помешает.   
Чарльз выигрывает холодным ноябрьским днём, когда за окнами льёт дождь; за потоками воды не видно ни неба, ни озера, до которого рукой подать.   
Эрик помогает Чарльзу принять ванну - он всегда помогает.   
Эрик укладывает Чарльза на холодные простыни.   
Эрик наклоняется и целует его, а потом они снова засыпают рядом: Эрик привычно сворачивается и обнимает Чарльза одной рукой. 

У них есть всё время, что нужно.  
Пятьдесят лет, сказал Логан.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ, в котором Питер сорвался вслед за Гвен но что-то пошло не так и Гвен погибла, а его парализовало, и он достался Гарри, у которого все же пошел рецидив с этой чертовой сыворотки.

Время Питера застывает - как застывает и его тело. Он не может пошелевиться, пальцы разжимаются, и Питер падает на пол рядом с Гвен. Последнее, что он видит - её яркие, болезненно яркие глаза.   
Голубые, совсем как небо.   
Они стояли в небе, счастливые, совсем недавно.   
\- Гвен, шепчет Питер. Это последнее, что он может сделать. Потом отключается зрение, а последним - слух. Он слышит хохот, безумный хохот Гарри, но постепенно пропадает и это. Он не выключается, как бывает наступает тишина, когда выключаешь телевизор, а словно кто-то зажал кнопку уменьшения звука.   
Растянутое мгновение, раздробленное, и на каждое его деление - один скачок вниз.   
Питеру больно. 

У Питер остаётся осязание. Он чувствует, как его осматривают, но не понимает, сидит он или лежит. К его коже прилепляют что-то, наверное, всякие провода и электроды, как в фильмах.   
Ему всё равно.   
Гвен больше нет.   
Её яркие глаза, яркие, как небо - какого они были цвета? Питер начинает забывать. Сколько прошло времени?   
Когда возвращается слух, первое, кого он слышит - тётя Мэй. Он слышит слёзы в её голосе, а потом к его лицу прикасается мягкая ткань. Он тоже плачет? Может быть. Ох, тётя Мэй. Горечь появляется во рту, и Питера рвёт, его придерживают за плечи, утирают ему лицо, и тётя Мэй обнимате его за плечи.  
Он так виноват перед ней.  
Сможет ли он когда-нибудь искупить свою вину? Питер плачет, ему хочется обнять её в ответ, ответить, что всё будет хорошо, но он не может. 

Время стоит на месте. Время застыло, когда разрушились часы. Когда время забрало у него Гвен. Гвен. Гвен. Её имя тикает у него в голове вместе с часами, он слышит бормотание телевизора, и оно сливается в монотонный поток: гвенгвенгвенгвенгвен.   
Имя Гвен выбивают барабаны в его голове.   
Имя Гвен.   
Ох, Гвендолин.   
Во снах Питер видит её, прекрасную, подобную Мадонне. Гвен улыбается, она в струящемся белом платье, цветами в руках, а в следующий момент она изломанной куклой лежит на полу, и в ушах Питера гремит смех Гарри.   
В его снах Гарри оборачивается карликом из сказок, смешным зелёным гоблином с жёлтыми глазами. У него длинные скрюченые пальцы, и он сжимает их на горле Гвен. Сжимает их на горле Питера, и Питер пытается закричать. 

Когда к Питеру возвращается зрение, тётя Мэй везёт его на кладбище. Там мать Гвен, её братья, и мать Гвен плачет. Её братья плачут. Они все плачут.   
\- Хорошо, что ты выжил, мой мальчик, - говорит ему мама Гвен. Как же её звали. Имена, простые и короткие, вертятся в голове, но Питер забыл. Гвен лежит рядом с отцом.   
Питер видит Джона Стейси, и тот смотрит на него с укоризной.   
Гарри проходит сквозь Джона Стейси, превращая мир Питера в кошмар.   
\- Гарри, милый, - улыбается тётя Мэй.   
Питеру хочется потерять все чувства обратно. Питеру хоче лоботомию. Гарри улыбается, смеётся, и тётя Мэй обнимает его и целует в щёку. Если бы Питер мог, он бы передёрнулся от отвращения.   
Гарри улыбается, поправляет волосы. Гарри в зеркальных солнечных очках. Питеру хочется ударить его, разбить очки, и чтобы осколки стекла лишили Гарри зрения. 

А потом он узнаёт, что случилось. Что писали в газетах. Даже старик Джеймесон присылаел его тёте цветы - что ж, жертве сумасшедшего преступника, повелевающего электричеством, который пытался спасти свою подругу можно и послать цветы.   
Когда Гарри, Гарри и его люди нашли их, Гвен уже была мертва. Питер пролежал в коме два дня. Может быть, Питер сможет восстановится полностью.   
Ярость вспыхивает внутри Питера, расползается по всему телу, и он плачет от собственного бессилия.   
Гарри выглядит хорошо. Бледный, как всегда, но он спокоен, собран и оплачивает его счета в больнице. Он улыбается, лживо и сладко, и Питеру хочется, чтобы от этой приторной фальши у него почернели и выпали зубы. Чтобы от собственной желчи ногти Гарри пожелтели, а его кожа стала зелёной. С монстром проще иметь дело, чем с другом. 

\- Твоя кровь, Питер, это лекарство, - Гарри приходит к нему ночью, лохматый и, кажется, немного пьяный. - Твоя кровь, Питер, убивает эту дрянь внутри меня. Лечит мои клетки.   
\- Это невозможно, - шепчет Питер, вновь обретая возможность говорить.  
Гарри берёт его за руку, стискивает её - наверное, ощущай Питер своё тело чуть лучше, ему бы стало больно.   
\- Они смогли сделать из неё лекарство. Они вытягивают из тебя твой паучий яд, Питер, поэтому ты болен, - Гарри касается кончиками пальцев его щеки, поправляет волосы. - Ох, Питер, прости меня.   
Гарри рыдает у его постели.   
Питеру хочется его убить.   
Гвен протягивает к нему руки, белые и холодные, она целует его в лоб посиневшими губами, и от неё пахнет лилиями. Тяжёлый, душный запах душит Питера, и, когда ему на лицо падают светлые пряди её волос, Питер кричит. 

Дыхание Гарри пахнет травами, а у его губ вкус полынной горечи. Гарри целует его, но крик не замолкает, он разрывает голову Питера изнутри. Лишённый возможности двигаться, Питер чувствует, как застывшее время вновь идёт вперёд.   
Гарри ведёт его за собой через темноту, но там, куда они идут, нет солнца и голубого неба.   
Гарри выводит Питера в ночь, разорванную светом фонарей и автомобильных фар, в искажённый сумеречный мир, полный бьющих по глазам неоновых огней. Ведь гоблины - ночные создания.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хела/Мефисто/дилдо на троне

В зале пустынно и тихо. Тьму разгоняют сотни свечей, беспорядоченно составленных у подножия его трона.   
Мефисто терпеть не может свечи, бесполезные куски воска. Чистый, первородный огонь ему куда ближе, но Хэла любит эффектные жесты. Она сидит на его троне, укрытая лишь своими смоляными волосами, без глупой церемониальной маски, и в полумраке её волсоы кажутся живыми змеями. Они лежат кольцами на груди, и пальцы Хэлы путаются в прядях, когда она прогибается откинуть их за спину.   
Мефисто улыбается.   
На ногах Хэлы матово поблёскивают тяжёлые браслеты, выточеные из малахита. Все прочие женщины Асгарда любят золото, но Хэла считает его глупым и дешёвым.   
\- Важные государственные дела? - она сидит на его троне, закинув ногу на ногу и насмешливо улыбается.   
\- Ты не говорила, что придёшь, - Мефисто подходит, пламя свечей тускнеет, и тёплый алый огонь сменяется зловещим зелёным. О, Хэла. Прекрасная жестокая богиня мира мёртвых, асы не могут по достоинству оценить тебя.   
\- Можно подумать, ты меня когда-то предупреждаешь, - Хэла меняет позу, мышцы перекатываются под белой кожей. Даже нагая, она не кажется беззащитной. Её руки потеряли нежность от бескосконечных сражений, а силой оанп превосходит многих - даже среди богов.   
Мефисто преклоняет колени перед троном, словно не он здесь король.   
Сейчас - нет.   
Мефисто целует её лодыжку, и Хэла снисходительно улыбается.   
Часто смертные говорят о греховной красоте богинь. Красота не может быть греховна - греховно то, на что она толкает. Если ты бог мёртвых, то подобные вещи просто перестают волновать.   
Мефисто смотрит на неё: полная грудь мерно поднимается и опускается в такт дыханию. Дыхание - это красиво, и поэтому Хэла привыкла дышать.   
Иногда Мефисто мечтает свернуть ей шею, смотреть, как вытекает чёрная густая кровь из ран. Иногда Мефисто опускается перед ней на колени. Он помнит времена, когда она трахала его рукояткой своего меча, а теперь в их распоряжении все достижения современного мира извращённых развлечений.   
Хэла раздвигает колени, и Мефисто склоняется к ней; браслет на её ноге больно бьёт его по спине, когда Хэла закидывает ногу ему на плечо. За это он заставляет её кричать - всё равно потом придёт его очередь.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сатана/Иезавель

Своим поцелуем Сатана могла забирать души. У Иезавель не было души.   
У Иезавель была алая кожа и густые чёрные волосы, волнами спадающие на спингу, а её глаза были словно подведены углём. Белые одежды, скреплённые на поясе золотым поясом, что звенел при каждом её шаге, открывали больше, чем скрывали.   
Сатана склонила голову на бок.   
\- Можно потрогать? - она умела казаться невинной, незаинтересованной, но сейчас был не тот случай. Сатана давала Иезавель шанс сбежать. Иезавель не была смертной, она была равной ей если не по положению, то по крови и рождению.   
Иезавель тоже была полукровкой, но у неё были крылья и рога. Каково это - целовать женщину, которая несёт тебя в небесах?   
Сатана обвела пальцами неровные бороздки на рогах. О, ей нравились эти рога, определённо. Позже у неё будет время поиграть и с ними.   
Перья на крыльях оказались мягкие, и это было почти странно. Наверное, оттого, что эти крылья выглядели мощно, оттягивали плечи Иезавель, заставляя её держать спину очеьн прямо и гордо вскидывтаь голову. В Иезавель не было ничего из повадок Мефисто, она казалась нежной овечкой по сравнению с ним. Обычно Сатане не нравились такие, но контраст в Иезавель завораживал.   
\- Какого цвета кровь в твоих венах? - спросила Сатана, глядя Иезавель в глаза, алые, как артериальная кровь.   
\- Хочешь проверить, сладкая? - наверное, это был сарказм, но Сатана только засмеялась. Она опустила руки на плечи Иезавель, чуть сдвинула край её платья, обнажая грудь. Дыханеи Иезавель чуть сбилось на мгнвоение. Дивное дитя лета, как же ты жила в аду? Сатана улыбнулась и резко сдёрнула одеяние Иезавель с плеч.  
Если алое тело Иезавель под белой тканью будоражило воображение Сатаны, то обнажённая до пояса Иезавель, чьи украшения звенели при каждом её движении будоражила уже её тело.  
Она поцеловала её в плечо, туда, где бился пульс, и прикусила. Кровь Иезавель была сладкой, словно цветочный мёд.   
\- Алая, - облизнувшись, сказала Сатана. - Твоя кровь алая, как твоя кожа.   
Иезавель стёрла с её губ каплю своей крови.   
\- И она горит, как костры, что разводят люди моего отца, сжигая души во славу его.   
Сатана обвила руками её шею и улыбнулась:   
\- Надеюсь, она будет гореть ещё долго. Ты же знаешь, кто я?   
Когда Иезавель обняла её за талию, прижимая к себе ещё ближе, Сатане нестерпимо захотелось сорвать с неё платье окончательно. Дивное дитя лета ходила по очень опасной дорожке, но игры в опасность всегда привлекали Сатану.  
Иезавель поцеловала её так, что у Сатаны перехватило дыхание.   
О, дивное дитя лета, ты хорошо притворялась или просто талантливая?   
\- Прекрасная и жестокая королева суккубов, - алые глаза Иезавель, казалось, могли похитить душу так же верно, как поцелуй Сатаны. Сатана не знала, осталась ли у неё ещё душа, но сейчас была готова продать её Иезавель.   
Женщина, в честь которой Мефиста взяла себе новое имя, была жестокой и кровавой царицей, убивавшей во славу Астарты. Она отправляла девушек на костры, чтобы те своей смертью славили прекрасную богиню.   
Сатане не нужны были трупы и жертвенники, заполненные кровью.   
Сатане хватало той крови, что она могла забрать у этой Иезавель.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TASM2, Гарри/Питер

Гарри снятся яркие, живые сны - в них он убивает Питера тысячей способов. Он ставит его на колени, а внизу простирается мир, который создал он, Гарри.  
Это мир безумен. Этот мир пылает.  
Гарри нравятся взрывы, Гарри нравится ощущение своей власти над чужой жизнью. В своих снах Гарри парит на глайдере над Нью-Йорком, так высоко, что дышать становится тяжело.  
Питер не может взлететь так высоко.  
Питер жалок и беспомощен. Питеру страшно.

Сны нравятся Гарри куда больше, чем реальность, в которой он ходит в оранжевой робе. Они говорят: он опасен. Он болен.   
Гарри смеётся, брыкается и сопротивляется. Когда его скручивают, когда в шею впивается игла с лекарством, Гарри ощущает то, что в его новом, очищенным от прежней грязи мире, называется счастьем.  
Гарри открывает глаза, видит Питера.  
Гарри обнимает его, чувствуя тепло под ладонями. Он вонзает Питеру тонкий кинжал под лопатку, и пальцы пачкает горячая кровь. Эта кровь согревает его застывшее во льду ненависти сердце, превращая чувства Гарри в извергающийся вулкан.

Руки Гарри оплетают тугие кожаные ремни. Наяву Гарри приковывают к постели.   
Гарри связывает Питера. Питер болтается, подвешенный на цепях перед ним, и Гарри наматывает кожаную плеть на руку.  
Питер всегда молчит. Даже когда Гарри хлестает его, завороженно наблюдая, как на бледной коже появляются красные полосы, как они набухают с каждым последующим ударом.   
Под ударами плети кожа Питера не выдерживает, расходится, как бывает трескается ветхая ткань. Кровь стекает по телу Питераю капая на пол.  
Гарри не помнит голоса Питера. Поэтому Питер не может проронить ни звука.

Проснувшись, Гарри лежит в темноте и слушает тяжёлые шаги охранников в коридоре. Он не может пошевелится, пристегнутый к кровати кожаными наручниками.  
Гарри кричит от бессильной ярости.  
Его тело горит под одеялом от неуёмного желания, и стук капель крови Питера всё ещё стоит в его ушах, делая реальность невыносимой.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хеллшторм/Стрендж; правда или вызов

\- Правда, - спросил Локи, - или вызов?   
Он сидел на полу, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и то и дело отвлекался на смски в телефоне. Судя по его загадочному виду и покрасневшим ушам, смски были от Фобоса.   
\- Валяй, мелкий. Правда, - Деймон пожал плечами.   
\- Да? Я думал, ты выберешь вызов.   
\- А что мне скрывать-то? Да, Стефан? - Деймон запрокинул голову и посмотрел на Стренджа. Тот молча кивнул, не отвлекаясь от книги, которую читал. Надпись на обложке была полустёршейся, но Деймон был готов поклясться, что на этом языке прекратили говорить тысячелетия назад.  
\- Ладно, как вы познакомились? - сдулся Локи, взял телефон и начал вертеть его в руках. Огонёк, оповещавший о новым сообщениях, не мигал, и Деймон подумал, что мелкому просто хочется занять руки. В конце концов, обламывать его всегда было забавно. Наверняка он не только решил, что Деймон выберет "вызов", но и составил на этот счёт подробный план.   
\- О, это проще простого. Мы были в одной команде, это было кучу лет назад.   
\- У тебя тогда был отличный костюм, - Стрендж закрыл книгу и отложил её в сторону. - И Пэтси, - он мягко и немного извиняюще улыбнулся.   
Деймон фыркнул.   
\- А у тебя Клиа, всё в порядке. Да, мелкий, мы были в одной команде, и мы оба были женаты. Круто, правда?   
\- Очень унылая история, - посетовал Локи. Телефон мерно щёлкал под его пальцами, пока он что-то быстро набирал. - Лучше бы ты выбрал "вызов".


End file.
